beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Chiron Signs
(see also Category:Chiron Signs) Credit to: Chiron through the Signs and Houses by Brandi Jasmine Aries Category:Chiron in Aries "Chiron in Aries or the First House: Chiron in Aries is an exercise of self-discovery. You will often find the natives speaking of their spiritual quest, the need to find personal meaning in awareness and existence. Some cope with their early wounds by withdrawing, others over-compensate aggressively. While the latter group may be courageous trailblazers when there is a personal investment in the spiritual process, unless there are other spiritual aspects in the chart, their spiritual seeking rarely extends beyond a purely personal quest. There are associations between head wounds, headaches and other head-area injuries with an afflicted Chiron in Aries, but one should look to other aspects for confirmation."Chiron through the Signs and Houses by Brandi Jasmine The "Ram", ruled by Mars Category:Chiron in Aries namespace=0 category = Chiron in Aries Taurus Category:Chiron in Taurus "Chiron in Taurus or the Second House: Chiron in Taurus seeks comfort from physical material, money and sex. They may have unusual sexual interests as a result of deprivation of appropriate physical affection or sexual abuse in early childhood. Sometimes they become teachers or counselors, with the subject of interest related in some way to the aspect of life they felt deprived of in childhood. They can be powerful teachers of the lesson of "self-worth" if they can overcome their own self-esteem issues." The "Bull", ruled by Venus (and possibly, Ceres) Category:Chiron in Taurus namespace=0 category = Chiron in Taurus Gemini Category:Chiron in Gemini "Chiron in Gemini or the Third House: The nervous system, communication skills and ability to tap race consciousness are all keywords of Chiron in Gemini. There can be early injuries to the voice, or painful shyness that comes from an early problem with self-expression. You may find that the native with Chiron in Gemini takes their time with thoughts and words, because they want to be certain that they express themselves correctly. Later in life, they may express themselves with painful precision to over-compensate." The "Twins", ruled by Mercury Category:Chiron in Gemini namespace=0 category = Chiron in Gemini Cancer Category:Chiron in Cancer "Chiron in Cancer or the Fourth House: This person feels like a fish out of water. They often express feelings of "otherness". Some joke about being adopted or being space aliens because they feel so different from their home and cultural groups. There can be indications of childhood abuse, abandonment by the father, and early childhood trauma, if other aspects support this, or there are hard aspects related to family. Chiron in Cancer can indicate difficulties in starting one's own family later in life. Some actively refuse to start families of their own because their early life was so insecure." The "Crab", ruled by the Moon Category:Chiron in Cancer namespace=0 category = Chiron in Cancer nottitlematch=My %art Leo Category:Chiron in Leo "Chiron in Leo or the Fifth House: Like Chiron in Cancer, Chiron in Leo comes from another place. The influence of Uranus may make them identify strongly with the "otherworldly" mystique of science fiction. At some point, Chiron in Leo will face an ego crisis where they discover and draw the firm boundary of will and ego they need to survive. They can expect difficult Saturn Returns, because the experience completely breaks their ego down, and forces them to rebuild with a new sense of purpose.Grounding Exercises and relaxation therapy can be helpful during periods of stress, and creative hobbies can also help. Strangely enough, many of these people will deny they have any creative skills, but talk to their friends and you'll discover a hobby or craft they should be giving more time." The "Lion", ruled by the Sun Category:Chiron in Leo namespace=0 category = Chiron in Leo Virgo Category:Chiron in Virgo "Chiron in Virgo or the Sixth House: This is a tough placement for Chiron, because you have the "wounded healer" in a sign closely related to health and well-being, so naturally there are health issues with Chiron in Virgo. The precise manifestation can often be tracked trough the depositor or other aspects of the chart related to Virgo, Chiron or the 6th house. Stress and emotional reactions can aggravate health problems for these natives, and they have to be careful with diet and exercise. Those with hard aspects can also become compulsive workaholics who express their creative potential with kinky sexual behaviour." The "Virgin", ruled by Mercury Category:Chiron in Virgo namespace=0 category = Chiron in Virgo Libra Category:Chiron in Libra "Chiron in Libra or the Seventh House: This placement indicates some kind of wounding or rejection related to relationships. Because this person is sensitized to the emotions and reactions of others, they may be quite sensitive and even psychic. They definitely need to learn grounding principles, and need to demark strong boundaries between themselves and their loved ones to prevent or stop a cycle of codependency or abuse. Unfortunately, they tend to define themselves through others, through those they relate to, and they are often disappointed when others do not rise to their expectations. They may find art and past-life therapy to be helpful in their personal and spiritual growth." The "Scales", ruled by Venus Category:Chiron in Libra namespace=0 category = Chiron in Libra Scorpio Category:Chiron in Scorpio "Chiron in Scorpio or the Eighth House: The path of Chiron in Scorpio is somewhat akin to Dante's Inferno. The path to growth and life may come through repeated experiences with the great mysteries of life, death, birth and transformation. These are the powerful mystics whose inner visions dominate their life-path. They may have empathic and psychic abilities which are sharpened through experiences of profound insight. They may suffer deaths and losses when Chiron is adversely aspected, but each loss will be followed by benefits or insights that boost them to new levels of understanding." The "Scorpion", ruled by Pluto (and classically, Mars) Category:Chiron in Scorpio namespace=0 category = Chiron in Scorpio Sagittarius Category:Chiron in Sagittarius "Chiron in Sagittarius or the Ninth House: Chiron placed in Sagittarius indicates a wounding or break with the traditions or spiritual teachings in youth. These people find that life is one continuing spiritual crisis, and they are often on the edge of spiritual thinking. They can be drawn to atheism on the one side or fundamentalism on the other, but regardless of what they may say, they are passionate "believers" of one sort or another - they are almost never true agnostics. They are avid students and make excellent teachers." The "Archer", ruled by Jupiter Category:Chiron in Sagittarius namespace=0 category = Chiron in Sagittarius Capricorn Category:Chiron in Capricorn "Chiron in Capricorn or the Tenth House: Chiron in Capricorn is something similar to Sun in Capricorn, in that it emphasizes the strong need of this sign to strive for a prominent place in society or career. They may be workaholics to the point of obsessive dysfunction, because they feel so strongly motivated to justify their self-worth. This often betrays an early childhood rejection, possibly by the mother. Even when both parents are dead, this person can still be trapped in an obsessive desire to prove their worth. Unfortunately, if they don't eventually come to understand this motivation, they may never feel secure, no matter how many awards line their walls, no matter how much money they accrue." The "Sea-goat", ruled by Saturn Category:Chiron in Capricorn namespace=0 category = Chiron in Capricorn Aquarius Category:Chiron in Aquarius "Chiron in Aquarius or the Eleventh House: These folks may seem utterly other-worldly. They may be drawn to technology in order to feel comfortable, safe and accepted. They may avoid social interaction and feel uncomfortable in large groups of people, mainly because of peer problems in their youth, or because they seem odd or different to their peers. Social rejection makes them withdraw into only those groups of people who share their interests and concerns, and they currently find great comfort in the opportunities provided by the Internet." The "Water-bearer", ruled by Uranus (and classically, Saturn) Category:Chiron in Aquarius namespace=0 category = Chiron in Aquarius nottitlematch=MKH Pisces Category:Chiron in Pisces "Chiron in Pisces or the Twelfth House: It's a little hard to describe Chiron in Pisces, because the crisis it creates is on a level of "Universal Consciousness". There are often religious or spiritual crises related to this placement, because the native feels more connected to the spiritual or "God" level than to the physical or material plane. The native can be drawn to angelic imagery, and they are often psychic, empathic or exhibit healing ability. Depression and drug usage are a risk, because these individuals are so psychically sensitive. Working to help or heal others can be healing to this placement, but it can also be harmful if they are not sufficiently mature to handle dealing with the stress. The native can benefit from the study of psychic protection." The "Fish", ruled by Neptune and classically, Jupiter) Category:Chiron in Pisces namespace=0 category = Chiron in Pisces References Category:Chiron Category:Asteroids Category:Zodiac Category:Chiron Signs